Disney In The House 4
Disney In The House 4 is a 2030 American live-action/animated musical comedy adventure film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House 3'', the fourth film in the Disney In The House reboot franchise, and the 32nd theatrical Owen Laramore film, the film was directed by Tom Hooper. In the film's ensemble cast, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, Jim Gaffigan, Jillian Bell, and Gina Rodriguez reprise their roles from the first three films. Rodger Bumpass joins the cast as Hank, replacing Ed O'Neill in the role. The returning cast is joined by Jessica Biel, Emily VanCamp, Scarlett Johansson, Eva Longoria, Maya Rudolph, Keegan-Michael Key, and Megan Fox playing the new characters introduced. The film's plot takes place on November 3, 2020 (exactly two months after the events of the first film), where Vanellope, Judy, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence Pierce embark on a quest to save Solar-hood from Lotso after the destruction of Beth's new school and the death of Cyrus, the queen of Solar-hood. Along the way, the befriend a lost lamb named Lane and visit the house of the Powell sister, where their quest is unexpectedly plunged into chaos when they end up being criticized by the Powell sisters' father, J. Jared. Disney In The House 4 premiered in Hollywood on April 1, 2030, and was released theatrically in the United States on April 24. Upon release, the film grossed $1.9 billion worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing installment in the franchise, the highest-grossing G rated film, and the highest-grossing Owen Laramore film to date. Like its predecessors, Disney In The House 4 received universal acclaim, with critics praising its emotional weight, plot, and performances. The film was nominated for Best Original Song for the song "Art, Art, Art" at the 88th Golden Globe Awards, and received several wins, including the Empire Award, BAFTA Award, and Kids' Choice Award for Best Film. A sequel, ''Disney In The House 5'', was released on June 15, 2032, also a critical and commercial success. Another sequel, ''Disney In The House 6'', was released on December 21, 2035. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps are back in the theater room, deciding to tell another story. In the film, set on November 3, 2020, Vanellope and Judy play games in Solar-hood. Beth Pierce is nervous since it is her first day of school, so Vanellope sneaks in her backpack, worried that Lotso will find her there. At recess, Lotso appears and destroys school. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence Pierce escape, but Queen Cyrus is trapped. Hank tries to free her, but with no time left, Cyrus throws Hank to safety before the school is destroyed, killing her. With Cyrus gone and school destroyed, everyone mourns for the loss of their queen, leaving Beth heartbroken. At dinner, Vanellope and Judy plan to get a replacement queen to help stop Lotso and their concoction to Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence. Along the way, they befriend a lost lamb named Lane and see help: a girl named Miranda Powell. Vanellope tries to convince Miranda to help them, but she says she is just a painter and employee at the Disneyville Art Museum for seven years since her mother died. She shows them her art studio in her house, and introduces them to her sisters, Amy and Kristen. Their father, Jared Powell (better known as J Jared), suspects that Vanellope may destroy her paintings with her powers, but she disbelieves him and attempts to prove that any kind of art can be fun. However, her stunt goes wrong and she accidentally makes a mess after J Jared inflates her like a balloon. J Jared offers a deal: Vanellope will clean up the mess on the condition that she and her friends must leave Solar-hood if she makes it worse. As Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Lane watch out for Lotso, Vanellope works hard on the deal by painting the inside and the outside of the house to make it look brand new. With the house looking all brand new and shiny, Vanellope paints a picture of her and her friends. A baffled J Jared assumes she has ruined the house and triggers a battle with Vanellope and her friends. Miranda and her sisters are woken up by all the commotion and are disappointed in J Jared when the art studio is demolished. Vanellope feebly attempts to explain herself, but J Jared reneges on the deal and kicks Vanellope and her friends out of Solar-hood as a punishment for ruining his daughters' house. After a while, the Powell sisters join Vanellope and the gang's quest to stop Lotso. They drive to Disney City, but J Jared finds them, initiating a rapid chase throughout Disney city until they lose him and crash onto to the top of a building. Vanellope and the gang keep searching for Lotso in the building, to which J Jared chases them and catches Lane. Vanellope and the others pull Lane out of J Jared's grip. Stunned, J Jared goes into the art museum to tell the head of the art museum and Miranda's boss, Allison Willis, about the confusion Vanellope is up to. Just when things seem like an end for the group, Vanellope calls Red Mayhem, and she flies them back to Solar-hood. On the way there, however, J Jared and Allison get there first. Allison scolds Miranda for delaying her job and is about to fire her, but Vanellope intervenes and confesses that Lotso's villainy is the real problem. J Jared and Allison forgive Vanellope and Lotso is sent back to prison. Lane reunites with her parents, school is rebuilt, and Vanellope becomes the new queen of Solar-hood. Vanellope and J Jared rebuild Miranda's art studio, and Vanellope hosts Beth and Lawrence's wedding ceremony. The film ends with fireworks exploding in the sky, and with Vanellope and the gang re-watching the film. In a post-credits scene, Beth passes her science lesson at school, much to the teacher's surprise. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Rodger Bumpass as Hank * Frank Welker as Iggy * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce * Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell * Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell * Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell * Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb * Jim Gaffigan as Lots'o Huggin' Bear * Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis * Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared * Megan Fox as Ms. Wanda * Jillian Bell as Queen Cyrus * Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem * Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry * Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire * Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer Rose * Eva Green as Cupcake * K'Sun Ray as Music Box * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Production Development In September 2027, Owen Laramore Entertainment began production on a fourth film. Laramore said, "A fourth movie is here, and I am sure Vanellope and the gang will be back at it". The film was announced to be released on April 24, 2030. Filming took place in San Francisco for three months. The team built a schoolhouse and gathered lots of children for the Science Class scene. Hooper used a van as Hank's Ricci Assault Crowley Existential Racer. Casting Silverman, Goodwin, Fanning, Welker, Fox, Laramore, Gaffigan, Bell, and Rodriguez returned as Vanellope, Judy. Beth, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Lotso, Cyrus, and Red Mayhem. Jessica Biel, Emily VanCamp, and Scarlett Johansson joined the cast as the Powell Sisters: Miranda, Amy, and Kristen. Keegan-Michael Key, who previously played Crush in the [[Finding Nemo (live-action remake)|2029 Finding Nemo ''remake]], was later announced to be part of the cast as Jackleberry Jared Powell, the Powell sisters' father who criticizes Vanellope as a art destroyer. Ed O'Neill did not reprise his role as Hank. He was replaced with Rodger Bumpass. Eva Longoria was revealed to be the voice of Lane the lamb. In January 2030, Maya Rudolph and Megan Fox joined the cast. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell composed the score. The Village People song "''Y.M.C.A." is featured in the credits. New songs including "Art, Art, Art" were composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. Reception Box office Disney In The House 4 ''grossed $924 million in the United States and Canada, and $995 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.919 billion. From there, it grossed $509 million in its opening weekend, making it the highest-grossing Owen Laramore film to date. Critical response ''Disney In The House 4 was universally acclaimed by critics; it holds a 100% "Fresh" approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Being a very famous and rare installment itself, Disney In The House 4 endures fans' satisfaction with the reboot film series". Metacritic signed the film a score of 100 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave it a grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale while those at PostTrak gave it a 100% score and a 100% "definite recommend". Simran Hans of The Observer gave the film a positive review, saying, "Like Avengers: Endgame, Disney In The House 4 is a worldwide phenomenon with a largely consistent story and the heartwarming message its predecessors contained". Phil de Semlyen of Time Out gave the film five out of five stars and a A+ grade, and wrote, "The content contained in Disney In The House 4 makes it more than emotional enough to justify the series' existence". Brian Lowry of ''CNN ''called the film a "example of Owen Laramore Productions' "brain trust"" and praised the performance of Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb.